1st Infantry Battalion 1st Marine Raider Regiment
The 1st Infantry Battalion "Damn Yankees" (1/1) is a battalion in the 1st Marine Raider Regiment consisting of three companies, a weapons company and a headquarters and service company. The 1st Battalion sphere of operations covers the New England states, including Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Connecticut, Vermont, Maine, and Rhode Island. Subordinate Units Company A Company B Company C Weapons Company Headquarters and Service Company Campaign Streamers Each battalion's flag is adorned with streamers listing the campaigns it took part in. Individual members of the battalion wear a single ribbon for each conflict with stars that symbolize the campaigns and battles they took part in. The 1st Infantry Battalion of the 1st Regiment boasts the most campaigns out of any in the division, with 88 streamers. Revolutionary War * Boston 17 June 1775-17 March 1776 * Long Island 26-29 August 1776 * Trenton 26 December 1776 * Princeton 3 January 1777 * Saratoga 2 July-17 October 1777 * Brandywine 11 September 1777 * Germantown 4 October 1777 * Monmouth 28 June 1778 * Yorktown 28 September-19 October 1781 War of 1812 * Canada 18 June 1812-17 February 1815 * Chippewa 5 July 1814 * Lundy's Lane 25 July 1814 Mexican War * Palo Alto 8 May 1846 * Resaca de la Palma 9 May 1846 * Monterey 21 September 1846 * Buena Vista 22-23 February 1847 * Vera Cruz 9-29 March 1847 * Cerro Gordo 17 April 1847 * Contreras 18-20 August 1847 * Churubusco 20 August 1847 * Molino del Rey 8 September 1847 * Chapultepec 13 September 1847 Civil War * Bull Run 16-22 July 1861 * Peninsula 17 March-3 August 1862 * Manassas 7 August-2 September 1862 * Antietam 3-17 September 1862 * Fredricksburg 9 November-15 December 1862 * Chancellorsville 27 April-6 May 1863 * Gettysburg 29 June-3 July 1863 * Wilderness 4-7 May 1864 * Spotsylvania 8-21 May 1864 * Cold Harbor 22 May-3 June 1864 * Petersburg 4 June 1864-2 April 1865 * Appomattox 3-9 April 1865 Indian Wars * Miami January 1790-August 1795 War with Spain * Santiago 22 June-11 July 1898 * Puerto Rico 25 July-13 August 1898 China Relief Expedition * Peking 14-15 August 1900 World War I * Aisne 27 May-5 June 1918 * Montdidier-Noyon 9-13 June 1918 * Champagne-Marne 15-18 July 1918 * Aisne-Marne 18 July-6 August 1918 * St. Mihiel 12-16 September 1918 * Meuse-Argonne 26 September-11 November 1918 World War II * Algeria-French Morocco 8-11 November 1942 * Tunisia 17 November 1942-13 May 1943 * Sicily 9 July-17 August 1943 * Normandy 6 June-24 July 1944 * Northern France 25 July-14 September 1944 * Rhineland 15 September 1944-21 March 1945 * Ardennes-Alsace 16 December 1944-25 January 1945 * Central Europe 22 March-11 May 1945 Korean War * UN Offensive 16 September-2 November 1950 * CCF Intervention 3 November 1950-24 January 1951 * First UN Counteroffensive 25 January-21 April 1951 * CCF Spring Offensive 22 April-8 July 1951 * UN Summer-Fall Offensive 9 July-27 November 1951 * Second Korean Winter 28 November 1951-30 April 1952 * Korea, Summer-Fall 1952 1 May-30 November 1952 * Third Korean Winter 1 December 1952-30 April 1953 * Korea, Summer 1953 1 May-27 July 1953 Vietnam War * Defense 8 March-24 December 1965 * Counteroffensive 25 December 1965-30 June 1966 * Counteroffensive, Phase II 1 July 1966-31 May 1967 * Counteroffensive, Phase III 1 June 1967-29 January 1968 * Tet Counteroffensive 30 January-1 April 1968 * Counteroffensive, Phase IV 2 April-30 June 1968 * Counteroffensive, Phase V 1 July-1 November 1968 * Counteroffensive, Phase VI 2 November 1968-22 February 1969 * Tet 69/Counteroffensive 23 February-8 June 1969 * Summer-Fall 1969 9 June-31 October 1969 * Winter-Spring 1970 1 November 1969-30 April 1970 * Sanctuary Counteroffensive 1 May-30 June 1970 * Counteroffensive, Phase VII 1 July 1970-31 June 1971 * Consolidation I 1 July-30 November 1971 * Consolidation II 1 December 1971-29 March 1972 * Cease-Fire 30 March 1972-28 January 1973 Southwest Asia * Defense of Saudi Arabia 2 August 1990-16 January 1991 * Liberation and Defense of Kuwait 17 January-11 April 1991 * Cease-Fire 12 April 1991-30 November 1995 Kosovo War * Kosovo Defense Campaign 11 June 1999 - 31 December 2013 War on Terrorism * Afghanistan ** Liberation of Afghanistan 11 September 2001 - 30 November 2001 ** Consolidation I 1 December 2001 - 30 September 2006 ** Consolidation II 1 October 2006 -30 November 2009 ** Consolidation III 1 December 2009 – 30 June 2011 ** Transition I 1 July 2011 – 31 December 2014 * Iraq ** Liberation of Iraq 19 March 2003 - 1 May 2003 ** Transition of Iraq 2 May 2003 - 28 June 2004 ** Iraqi Governance 29 June 2004 - 15 December 2005